


Precious Moments

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [40]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M, daddies!Seblaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Precious Moments  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
**Word Count:** 2,944  
**Summary:** Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Cavity-inducing fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

Sebastian loves it when he gets home before Blaine. He likes being able to toe off his shoes without Blaine pestering him that it's bad for the shoes and he'll wear them out faster. He likes shrugging out of his jacket and picking the buttons of his shirt undone as he approaches their bedroom to swap into a t-shirt, fabric fluttering from his shoulders to the floor which he'll pick up when he's changed. He likes kicking his slacks in the vague direction of the clothing hamper and rinsing the light coat of gel from his hair so that the strands are loose and damp when Blaine gets home.

He likes being able to flop onto the couch and breathe an enormous sigh of relief that he survived another day in a job he's beginning to resent. He likes being able to stare at the ceiling for a minute, or five, and feel the tension unravel in his shoulders. He likes being able to flex his feet as his toes remember how to breathe again without uncomfortable leather shoes crushing them. Blaine often jokes that if he could have a job where he spent the day in jeans and a sweatshirt and no shoes, he'd be happy. He hasn't corrected Blaine yet. That job sounds perfect.

Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home because it means that when Blaine bustles through the door with Maddy on his hip, Sebastian can swoop in to collect their daughter and decorate her face in kisses while she squeals and grabs at his hair with her stubby fingers. With one arm supporting Maddy's weight, his other hand slides over Blaine's waist to pull him closer and kiss the tension from his husband's shoulders - at least until Maddy gets impatient that neither of her daddies are paying any attention to her.

He eases Maddy to the floor when she gets too squirmy and their precocious three-year-old toddles off to the playpen in the corner of the living room to fiddle with the coloured blocks and rings.

"Hey," he greets Blaine, drawing his husband in for a hug that leaves Blaine's cheek pressed to his chest. He loves that he has the ability to shield Blaine's body with his own, to offer a source of height and strength for Blaine to shelter against. He's pretty sure that the way Blaine's fingers wind into his shirt and the way he noses at Sebastian's collarbone is evidence enough that his husband likes their height difference too.

"Let me change and we can start on dinner?" Blaine mumbles, sounding tired at the close of a Thursday. Somehow he's always more exhausted on Thursdays. Sebastian suspects it's because Blaine spends most of the day thinking about how close Friday is.

"Let me help you change and then we can start on dinner," he amends, kissing Blaine's temple as his husband droops against his shoulder with his eyes closed. He wonders if Blaine is on the verge of getting sick - it's unusual to see him _this_ fatigued.

He leads Blaine towards the bedroom, aiding his descent to the edge of the bed while Sebastian finds a pair of grey sweatpants and a worn Dalton tee he knows Blaine adores because it was once his. He observes Blaine carefully, the practised ease of his fingers unknotting his bow tie, the nimble curve of his knuckles as he loosens the top button and eases his collar away from his throat to expose his Adam's apple and the hint of a collarbone that Sebastian enjoys leaving marks on.

It still _really_ shouldn't turn Sebastian on as much as it does. He presumes it's because he's so intimately familiar with Blaine's fingers, as well as his throat. He also knows how much Blaine likes to lean into the touches he bestows against his neck, a not-so-secret erogenous zone of his husband's that he'd discovered very quickly.

"I'm so-" Blaine's sentence gets cut off by a yawn. His shoulders sag. His eyelids are flickering, struggling to stay open. Sebastian has a feeling he knows exactly how the sentence would have ended anyway. He steps forward, cradling Blaine's neck as he pulls the strings of the bow tie away, unbuttons the rest of shirt until it's loose on his shoulders. Despite how tired he is, he can tell Blaine preens under the attention and care.

"Rest, babe," he murmurs, guiding Blaine under the sheets and blankets. There's definitely something more going on when Blaine doesn't even attempt to mount a protest against the actions. "I'll sort out dinner. Can I get you anything?"

Blaine tilts his head towards the side that Sebastian usually lays on, perhaps seeking out the scent that is stamped all over the left half of the bed. "Don't burn down the apartment," he whispers and Sebastian's not sure whether it was meant to be a sleepy reprimand, an amused warning, or the rambling of someone so drained he's no longer aware of what he's saying.

He kisses Blaine's cheek and leaves the door ajar for some light to filter in, but not enough to give Blaine a headache while he rests. Maddy has abandoned the blocks and rings in a haphazard pile to play with her Ken dolls. They currently look like they're kissing and he fights back a snort. Blaine would probably coo if he saw it.

"Hey Mads, are you hungry?" he asks, crouching beside her and running his fingers through her spiky brunette hair while the dolls get danced across the carpet towards the blocks. They sort of look like misshapen city blocks.

"Where daddy?" she says, holding out the Ken doll that she'd crayoned to make the hair black a few weeks ago while watching Saturday cartoons.

"Daddy's really tired," he replies, taking the doll that he knows is her representation of Blaine and fighting back an amused grin at the way his daughter imitates his life with Blaine. "What were you doing with your dolls?"

"Ken likes Andy," Maddy explains, waving her own doll around with a soft 'zoom' noise. "They're like you and daddy. They kiss lots!"

He laughs and kisses Andy's dark hair, handing the doll back when Maddy makes grabby hands for it. "I'll be in the kitchen, poppet. Don't wake daddy, okay?"

She pouts a little but finally nods because she'd once run into their room far too early and Blaine had revealed his lack of morning skills with a grumbled tirade and pulling the blanket over his head. Since then, Maddy had always knocked first and poked her head in to see if she could join them.

He moves into the kitchen to make an easy meal of spaghetti bolognese with the leftover mince from the hamburgers Blaine had made two nights ago. He hums to himself as he drifts around the kitchen for ingredients, keeping an eye on his daughter after Maddy had crawled onto her seat when he started organising the pasta. He half-listens to her babbled conversation between Andy and Ken that he guesses makes perfect sense to her. From time to time, he kisses the top of her hair or tickles the back of her neck and then returns to cooking, mindful of leaving anything too long that it starts to burn or turning his back on her and she gets injured.

When he sets the table, Maddy puts her dolls to the side and stares up at Sebastian with big green eyes. "I wake daddy now?"

Sebastian thinks about the extent of his husband's exhaustion. Though he knows Blaine should eat to keep up his strength, he also knows that if Blaine is coming down sick, he needs to get as much rest as possible. Blaine was capable of sleeping like the dead in the early stages of illness.

"I can warm up dinner later if he's hungry," he says, making sure all the hotplates are turned off as he strains the pasta and places a small serving in one of Maddy's dinosaur bowls. She grins at him and picks up her purple plastic fork, squirming in her seat once she starts stabbing at the noodles.

"Love pasta!" she says around a mouthful of spaghetti and he huffs a laugh as he sits beside her.

"You love everything, my hungry little monster," he teases and she giggles and chomps through another mouthful. As much as he loves his precious moments of stillness before Blaine gets home with their daughter, he also loves these precious moments of getting to sit with her and marvelling at how grown up she's becoming. He remembers how small and grey she'd been when first born, and the blossom of pink to her skin as she'd gasped in her first breaths. He remembers the shrill crying that had left him and Blaine prepared to gouge out their eyes as payment for a cure to her restless sleeping. He remembers the bottle of red wine he and Blaine had split when she'd finally slept through the night uninterrupted at three months. He remembers so many things of those early years - first steps, first words, first smiles, first giggles - and yet Maddy is no longer a small, helpless baby but a small, functioning human. It scares him that she'll be starting kindergarten in no time. Once that happens, she'll be off to elementary school and then high school and college and getting married and-

"Papa?" Maddy taps his hand impatiently with her fork, her bowl empty even though Sebastian had gotten so lost in his thoughts he'd only managed a few mouthfuls. "More?"

For all the similarities between their appearances, Maddy was definitely Blaine's child with her insatiable appetite. Sebastian had learned quickly of Blaine's ability to eat through a mountain of food, especially when he was stressed out. He retrieves a second bowl of spaghetti for Maddy and sets up the DVD player with _Beauty and the Beast_ playing quietly. Enthralled by the bright colours and singing, Sebastian leaves his daughter with her bowl of pasta to check on Blaine.

It's immediately obvious that Blaine is coming down with something because the sheets and blanket are twisted around his legs and hips. Generally Blaine was only this restless if he was sick, because his muscles would be wracked with pain that made it difficult for him to get comfortable.

He sighs as he creeps into the room and lowers himself to the edge of the bed, brushing his fingers against the sweaty curls stuck to Blaine's forehead. His husband is definitely starting to run a fever. His skin feels as hot as the sun.

"Seb," Blaine whines when he stirs through the haze of exhaustion, reaching out a wobbly hand for his wrist. He flips over his hand and threads their fingers together, letting Blaine know he's here even if his husband can't quite open his eyes.

"I told you that you were working too hard," he teases, pressing into Blaine's side to kiss his temple. For weeks, Blaine has been working feverishly on a research project for his Masters in Music Education while juggling his part-time job of coaching two different choir teams and privately tutoring elementary school kids in playing piano and guitar. "What can I get for you?"

Blaine makes a pitiful croaking groan that causes Sebastian's satisfaction that his husband has, in fact, gotten sick get swiftly replaced by sympathy. He likes taking care of Blaine, likes being a doting husband and encouraging Blaine to slow down for a little while, but no one enjoys being sick and no one enjoys seeing their other half feel terrible. He also knows Blaine will probably pass this on to Maddy and then he'll probably get it - and despite how much his mother used to say he was a terrible patient, a sick toddler was even worse than a sick Sebastian.

"Water," Blaine rasps, clinging to Sebastian's hand so tightly that he isn't sure how he's meant to leave to get a glass. He offers a soft kiss to the back of Blaine's hand and his husband apparently remembers to go. He slides from the bed to retrieve a glass from the kitchen and steal a couple of mouthfuls of his cooling spaghetti.

Maddy has abandoned her empty bowl on the coffee table and wrapped herself in the blanket from the couch while she watches the movie, swaying along with the music while her lips mouth the words she understands. Sebastian hopes they aren't raising a singing drama queen like Rachel Berry. As much as he accepts Blaine's friendship with her, and is grateful for the opportunity she gave them, he's not sure he'd ever forgive himself for failing to intervene in his daughter wanting to become a singing sensation. He's not sure he could tolerate a teenage diva living under his roof without reverting to the harsh, snarky teenager he'd once been. As he lets the glass fill in the sink, he grabs a clean hand towel from the linen closet and dampens it with cool water to lay across Blaine's forehead. Humming along to the song on the TV, he enters the dark bedroom to see a Maddy- sized lump curled up on the bed beside Blaine.

"Maddy!" he hisses and her eyes glitter in the darkness. Even from here, he knows she's peering at him guiltily with big wide eyes she's learned from Blaine. She knows Sebastian will do anything when he's met with wide, hopeful hazel so she's started doing the same thing when she wants a new toy, or an extra half an hour before bedtime, or another scoop of ice cream.

"It's okay," Blaine whispers, cracking an eye open to look at Sebastian as his arm shifts around Maddy's shoulders to keep their daughter against his chest. "She just wants to cuddle."

Sebastian has no problem with Maddy wanting to snuggle up against her daddy. Maddy might be biologically his, but they'd long since decided that the biology part didn't really matter. They share equal parenting responsibilities in raising their daughter so their daughter cuddling their daddy isn't a problem.

His problem stems from exposing Maddy to Blaine's impending flu because she spends additional time breathing in his sickly exhales and possible sneezes which will only increase her odds of getting sick, and subsequently his own.

"You're going to make her get sick," he complains, shifting onto the other side of Maddy to lay the damp cloth against Blaine's forehead. His husband grunts in appreciation, tilting his head towards the cup Sebastian presses against his lips.

He can still hear _Beauty and the Beast_ in the living room when Blaine's crackly breathing evens out. Maddy keeps very still as she watches Blaine in the low light, almost as if she knows he needs to rest and she can't explode with the bundles of energy that rival Blaine's. When it begins to approach her bedtime, he ushers her from the bed and helps her in the bath and dresses her in her pjs before tucking her into bed

"Is daddy gonna be okay?" she asks, her mouth downturned as her fingers smooth over her nebula bedspread.

Sebastian opens the book of fairy tales that Blaine and he have been taking turns reading to her, searching for the story of Cinderella he started a couple of days ago. "Daddy will be okay after he gets some sleep, kiddo," he promises, kissing her forehead as she cuddles under his arm to see the words and the pictures. He's been slowly getting her to recognise the easier words like 'the' or 'and'.

"I love you, papa," she whispers in the middle of him reading a sentence, her eyes drooping too much for her to stay awake much longer and her head heavy against his chest.

He smiles as he closes the book and leaves it on the beside table, brushing his fingers through her hair before settling her head on the pillow. "I love you too, sweetheart," he murmurs with a kiss to her forehead. She snuffles as he adjusts the blanket around her shoulders, making sure he turns on her spinning star nightlight as he leaves.

After switching off the TV, doing a quick cleanup of the kitchen, and swapping his jeans and sweatshirt for a pair of sweatpants, he climbs into the bed beside Blaine. His husband seems to be breathing softly from his mouth, probably because his nose has already become too congested. He tries to mentally prepare himself for several nights of waking up to Blaine snoring quietly and wriggling around when his muscles ache.

"Rest well, killer," he breathes, loosely spooning his body behind Blaine's and pressing light kisses to his neck.

* * *

And when Blaine has to take four days off work to get better, and Maddy misses three days of pre-school, and Sebastian grouches about drinking tea and soup for a week, Blaine at least manages to look contrite as he takes over the nursing responsibilities

When he finally feels recovered, he kisses Blaine more fiercely than Maddy's Ken or Andy dolls know is possible and enjoys spending the night making out quietly with Blaine, a difficult feat when he has to keep Blaine's noises concealed from their daughter.

"I love you," he whispers as he noses at Blaine's cheek, joining their hands together and rubbing his thumb against the cool curve of Blaine's gold ring.

"I love you too," Blaine whispers back, squeezing his hand and nuzzling at Sebastian's jaw as they soak each other in.

And sometimes he loves these precious moments too.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:** There are some drabbles written this week which include Maddy. You can find them on my Tumblr by searching my writing tag. I will also cross-post them here when I am home from holidays next week. Thank you for reading x


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Precious Moments  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  K+  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
**Word Count:**  475  
**Summary:**  Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  Cavity-inducing fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**[Yiota](http://www.everentwined.tumblr.com) ** prompted a fic with the first sentence of: Waking up next to Blaine might be his favorite part of the day. Or life for that matter._

* * *

He loves waking up with his nose resting against curls that smell faintly of raspberries, his fingers pressed into the hollow above Blaine's hip. He loves the way their knees slot together, lazily bent in the middle of the night to accommodate each other. He loves listening to Blaine's gentle, steady exhales and feeling the regular thump of his heart against his fingertips.

He watches the expanding light beyond the curtains and listens to the gradual increase in noise in the streets below. A siren wails in the distance, a hammer smashes nails into something, a horn toots another driver at an hour too early for anyone else to be  _that_  annoyed and impatient.

And yet, tucked into his arms, is precious Blaine, dozing and unaware - as usual - of how Sebastian relishes these moments of quiet stillness, of feeling his expanding belly brush against the inward curve of Blaine's spine and the swell of his ass against his thighs.

The quietness shatters when the door squeaks open and tiny feet race across the carpet. He tries to untangle himself from Blaine, tries to sit up, tries to figure out the right volume to say " _No!_ " but it's too late.

Maddy clambers onto the bed, pouncing on Blaine's sleeping body and abruptly waking him with a grunted " _Oof!_ ". She giggles, unaware of how she's destroyed Sebastian's moment of reverie, of enjoying his husband's body, and squeezes her little hands against his body.

"Wa' up, Da!" she squeals, bouncing a little on Blaine before turning her attention to Sebastian. Her eyes light up when she realises he's awake and watching her. "Pa!"

He barely has time to prepare himself for her launching her small body at him before he echoes Blaine's grunted " _Oof!_ " as she lands on his chest.

"'s'too early," Blaine grumbles, tugging the blanket over his head and burrowing under the pillow. "Go 'way, small excited child."

Sebastian laughs and tickles Maddy, who breaks into peels of giggles and squirms in his arms. "Pancakes?"

"Pa'cakes!" she echoes, wrapping her little arms around his neck as he forces himself away from cradling Blaine, easing from the bed and spinning her on the path to the door. He glances back at Blaine, still trying to avoid facing the day beneath the pillow and blanket.

"You're so lucky I'm a morning person," he teases loudly enough for Blaine to hear him.

His husband peeks out from under the pillow, his eyebrows drawn into a fierce scowl. "She's  _your_ daughter," he retorts before disappearing beneath the fabric again.

Sebastian rolls his eyes but kisses Maddy's cheek wetly, making her wrinkle her nose and wipe at her cheek as he carries her out to the kitchen for fresh pancakes and fruit.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Precious Moments  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K+  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  439  
 **Summary:**  Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  Cavity-inducing fluff.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous**  on Tumblr prompted a fic with the first sentence of: Sebastian laughed loudly at the sight before him, "How did you even manage to get stuck in there?"_

* * *

Blaine's whine echoed through the plastic slide, sounding disturbingly like an elephant had bred with a dog. "I was trying to enjoy the slippery dip with Maddy and I'm not  _that_  big but I got stuck."

"So I can see," Sebastian observed, looking at the protruding feet and ankles of his husband and nothing else. As much as Blaine had the infectious enthusiasm and energy of a child, the fact he'd attempted to go on a spiral slide as a thirty-year-old fully grown (on the short side) man with a three-year-old toddler made Sebastian laugh all over again.

"Help me out, jerk," Blaine said, kicking one of his feet in Sebastian's general direction. "Or I won't blow you for a month."

Sebastian couldn't stifle his snort well enough for Blaine to avoid hearing. He just hoped no one else in the park had heard Blaine. Thankfully it was a fairly quiet day with only a couple of other families and their children running around, but he couldn't help but be vaguely concerned about the possibility of their scandalised faces.

With Maddy playing on the swings with her 'new best friend, Tommy' and Tommy's mom watching them, Sebastian clambered onto the plastic jungle gym and looked down the slide where Blaine's head was visible. It looked incredibly tight and uncomfortable and he had no idea why Blaine had ever thought he was going to successfully come out the other end of the slide when he'd first pushed himself off.

"Babe, I love you, but I don't think I can help you out," Sebastian said, managing to hook a hand under Blaine's armpit and tugging harshly. Blaine whimpered and squirmed, but his legs were coiled too tightly around the plastic spiral.

"What are we going to do?" Blaine said pitifully, attempting to twist his head to see Sebastian.

In the end, it took three firemen and one firewoman, as well as a park ranger, with drills and wrenches and saws to cut Blaine out of the slide. Maddy, who hadn't realised anything was majorly wrong, watched tearfully from Sebastian's arms as her favourite slide was dismantled into pieces. Sebastian was pretty sure she was more distraught by the destruction of plastic than she was about her father being stuck inside it, but he'd never tell Blaine that.

When Blaine was finally pulled free, his legs wobbling beneath him as a fireman held him steady and the woman checked him over, he shot Sebastian a look that very clearly said,  _'You might have called them, but_ ** _you_** _didn't get me out.'_

Sebastian  _tried_  to be happy his husband had escaped the slide...

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**  Precious Moments  
**Author:**  an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  K+  
**Characters/Pairing:**  Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
**Word Count:**  524  
**Summary:**  Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  Cavity-inducing fluff.  
**Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

  _ **Anonymous**  on Tumblr prompted a fic beginning with: "No way. No. We are not watching The Little Mermaid /again/."_

* * *

As much as Sebastian loved his daughter - and his husband - he had a particular capacity for Disney movies being watched repeatedly in close succession. He could sing all the words of all the Disney movies - an ability reinforced since the birth of their daughter - but he failed to have a love for it as boundless as Blaine and Maddy.

He enjoyed  _The Lion_   _King,_  tolerated  _Beauty and the Beast_  and loathed  _Frozen_. He preferred the classics to the latest mass-produced, over-commercialised animated feature films. The morals remained dubious, the strength of the females remained less than the males, and characters with any attraction to characters of the same sex were swiftly squashed. It infuriated him that Maddy was so accepting of his relationship with Blaine yet her consumption of media meant she was saturated with images of weak females and saviour males. He resented that she may one day grow up believing she needed a prince to save her - maybe she would want a  _princess_  instead.

Blaine always suppressed a smile and insisted Maddy was too young to understand. Sebastian had a feeling that was how such attitudes were bred and became indoctrinated for the rest of time.

There was one film Sebastian couldn’t abide by though, one he abhorred above all others -  _The Little Mermaid_. It was trite, it was frivolous, and above all, it had a character with his name in it - a fucking  _crab_.

As a child, he’d thought it was the coolest thing ever that a Disney character had his name. Sebastian the Crab with his vaguely French accent had been the most amazing coincidence to a young Sebastian the Human learning French from his mother.

However, once others became familiar with the film, his name was no longer Sebastian but “like that crab in  _The Little Mermaid_ , right?” From time to time, perhaps to deliberately annoy him, Blaine would speak in a terrible French accent until Sebastian’s fingers would dig into his sides and Blaine would be left a squirming, pleading mess begging for the tickling to stop.

Now, with Maddy, the obsession with Sebastian the Crab seemed to have begun anew. She would giggle whenever Blaine used his full name within her ear shot. She would squeeze her fingers together like crab claws when she wanted to be scooped up for a cuddle by him. She would demand he sing  _Under The Sea_  as a lullaby and pout at him until he relented.

So when Maddy had curled up with her head in Blaine’s lap and given him big wide eyes, he’d initially tried to protest against her wish. He’d rather endure  _Frozen_ three times without a break than  _The Little Mermaid_  but…then Blaine made his eyes wide and appealing and Sebastian knew he was never going to win.

He grumbled at both his daughter and his husband as he put the DVD in the player, cuddling Maddy into his arms and resting his head in Blaine’s lap too. It was about the only thing that may make this ordeal even slightly tolerable.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**  Precious Moments  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  291  
 **Summary:**  Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None in particular for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_[**Anis**](http://www.anisstaranise.tumblr.com) prompted a Seblaine Valentine's Day fic with: "You don't serenade me any more."_

* * *

Blaine bit down on his laugh as he climbed into bed beside Sebastian, fingers skimming across his husband's bare torso. "You're just jealous."

Sebastian's pout mingled with his wrinkled nose. "Jealous?" he repeated. "I'm not  _jealous_."

"So the fact Maddy will fall asleep when I rock her and sing to her isn't why you're complaining that I don't sing to you anymore?"

Sebastian poked Blaine's shoulder, his nose wrinkling increasing to one of the most ridiculous levels Blaine had ever seen. "I seem to remember that it was  _I_  who serenaded  _you_  most of the time."

"Oh really?" Blaine's eyebrows arched as he straddled Sebastian's hips, playfully linking freckles. "So me singing  _Dark Side_ wasn't-"

"Was totally set up for you to join in," Sebastian interrupted, his disagreeing expression turning into one of self-righteousness. "Face it. I sang  _I Want You Back_  directly to you and you've never-"

"You  _are_  jealous!" Blaine exclaimed with a laugh and Sebastian huffed and folded his arms over his chest, effectively blocking much of what Blaine had been consistently distracted by.

"Our daughter gets to hear you sing more than  _I_  do," Sebastian muttered, his lower lip jutting out again. Blaine smiled fondly and lowered himself to kiss Sebastian's forehead and then his temple and cheek.

"I could sing for you but I suspect you'd rather hear other noises leave my throat?"

Sebastian's frown turned into a grin. His eyebrows wiggled. "Well, if you're offering…"

Blaine rolled his eyes but the smile that stretched across his face was mirrored by Sebastian's. "I can't believe the fact I sing lullabies to Maddy is enough to make you jealous."

"Shut up," Sebastian muttered, grabbing at his hips and rolling them over.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**  Precious Moments  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K+  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  461  
 **Summary:**  Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  Cavity-inducing fluff.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**[Yiota](http://www.everentwined.tumblr.com) ** prompted a fic which included the sentence: "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh."_

* * *

They were running late and he  _hated_ running late, which was probably why there was this ball of stress in his chest that was making every pound of his heart uncomfortable. He couldn't find the stupid invitation to the gala, their ride was due to arrive in minutes, the sitter still hadn't shown up and his husband was being absolutely no use whatsoever and-

"Hey, have you seen the..?  _Oh_."

He froze in the doorway to the living room as his eyes fixed on Blaine in his suit, his bow tie perfectly knotted, his eyes closed, his soft snuffling snores betraying his status as 'asleep' while their daughter was safely cradled in his arms.

A fond smile twitched his lips as he entered the living room as quietly as possible, creeping around the carpet until he was crouching in front of Blaine.

"B?" He reached out and lightly touched Blaine's knee. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up."

Blaine scrunched his nose in protest, his eyes crinkling before his mouth parted in a yawn he hid in his shoulder. "Whazza-" Blaine silenced himself as he looked down and noticed Maddy in his arms, swaddled in the blanket and breathing evenly. "Oops," Blaine said with a guilty smile.

Sebastian chuckled, rising and pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's forehead. "If you don't want to go tonight then-"

"I'm coming," Blaine insisted, getting to his feet and taking care not to jostle their sleeping child. She was still small, and precious, and a terrible sleeper at night. Sebastian knew it wouldn't take much for him to want to lay down and fall asleep with Blaine in his arms right now.

The doorbell rang and Sebastian kissed Blaine's cheek before moving to answer it. The sitter, a young girl of nineteen studying early childhood, bounced on the doorstep much like he used to see Blaine do before they were so fatigued by a baby that seemed determined to limit their sleep as much as possible.

"Hi, Seb," Nina said with a smile that Sebastian attempted to return as he led her down the corridor to where Blaine was gently rocking Maddy in his arms. He was such a natural with babies.

"You know the drill," Blaine said, passing the little bundle over to Nina and smoothing his suit. "We won't be home too late."

Nina nodded, tracing her fingertip over the chubby curve of Maddy's cheeks. "I'll make sure this little one is quiet through the night so you can get some good sleep when you get back."

Sebastian offered a grateful smile as the doorbell rang again. Blaine grabbed their coats and they were out the door, in the car, on their way to the gala, before he remembered he still hadn't found the invitation.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**  Precious Moments  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K+  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  2,355  
 **Summary:**  Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  Cavity-inducing fluff.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_Written for the Seblaine Spring Fling: Day 3 (Allergies)_

* * *

Once they make the decision, it's a fight to keep it a secret from Maddy. As the three weeks drag on and on and on, and Maddy tries to pout or bat her eyelashes or plead with them to know what's going on, he can tell Blaine is wavering. Sebastian can tell that every time Blaine opens his mouth and hesitates, his eyes flashing wildly from Sebastian to Maddy, he's come dangerously close to spilling the beans and ruin  _everything_.

"Why can't we just tell her?" Blaine complains as he lays sprawled across Sebastian's chest, Sebastian's fingertips skimming over the skin of his back in ticklish, aimless patterns.

"You know why," he replies, kissing Blaine's wild curls and removing any further protest. They've talked about it at length – they've talked about it for  _months_. It's the right thing to do for them at the moment and they just hope Maddy will agree with them.

The sun has barely begun to peek above the horizon and lighten their room when the hinge of the door room squeaks. He stirs when he hears the quietest of giggles in the darkness, the pitter-patter of tiny feet spinning around on the carpet, and carefully shifts beneath Blaine to blink open bleary eyes and prop himself up.

"It's my birthday!" Maddy whispers, fingers bunched near her jaw in excitement. Her tousled brunette hair swirls against her shoulders, her eyes wide and bright in the darkness of the room, as she bounces on the balls of her feet. She looks like she's preparing to pounce onto the bed at any moment and Sebastian glances at Blaine's sleeping form.

"Is it?" He winks at her pout and gestures for her to approach the bed slowly. She crawls onto his side of the mattress, cuddling under his outstretched arm and gazing up at him. He nuzzles at her hair, pressing a line of kisses along her forehead. "Happy birthday, princess."

Maddy's eyes scrunch with happiness as she lays her head on his shoulder. "We gonna have pancakes for breakfast?"

"If that's what the birthday girl wants, that's what the birthday girl will get," he promises, carding his fingers through her hair and kissing her nose. "Let's get an extra couple of hours of sleep though, okay? Then daddy can join us for breakfast."

Maddy nods and snuggles under the blanket tucked into his side. He watches her eyes flutter closed, her breathing levelling out. When she seems unlikely to stir, he turns his head towards where Blaine is hugging the pillow beneath his head, his mouth slightly ajar as he breathes slow and deep.

He releases a contented sigh because he realises he loves his little family more than anything.

* * *

Once the supply of pancakes has been consumed, he sends Maddy to have a shower so she can wash off the sticky strawberry jam and maple syrup that seems to be all over her face and fingers after four pancakes. Blaine takes over dish duty while Sebastian begins to put away the pancake ingredients, the jars of jam, the bottles of syrup. From time to time, they exchange brief, sticky kisses that make Blaine smile and hum beneath his breath as he spins around the kitchen. He's a beautiful picture of happiness and it's only because he knows his hands have sugar and jam on them that he doesn't grab at Blaine's waist and push him harder into a kitchen counter.

Maddy plonks on the couch with her Andy and Ken dolls while he and Blaine take turns having quick showers to freshen up. By the time Blaine emerges, knotting his bow tie against his neck, Maddy's squirming with excitement. She knows something is up. She knows they're going out. She just doesn't know  _where_. She doesn't know  _why_. He can tell the curiosity is killing her.

Sebastian hauls her over his shoulder and she squeals and giggles while he carries her out of the apartment and down the stairs. He can hear Blaine behind him and once they exit the apartment, he returns Maddy to the ground. She grasps a hand of each of them and skips and swings down the street. He smiles at her fondly and quirks his eyebrows at Blaine when the other male notices and looks amused.

"I'm allowed to be  _happy_ ," he defends and Blaine blows him a kiss, his eyes twinkling around a grin.

"You're such a  _sap_."

Sebastian shrugs and they descend into the subway, swiping their respective tickets to get onto the platform. He keeps Maddy's hand in his as they wait on the platform but transfers her to sit on Blaine's lap when they rattle along on the train.

"Where we going?" she asks, her head tucked against Blaine's shoulder and her eyes on Sebastian.

"It's a surprise!" Sebastian says and holds out his hands. She presses her palms to his and he runs his thumb against her fingers, marvelling again at how his little girl is  _four_  now. It's scary to think she'll be starting kindergarten next year. She'll start  _school_. He doesn't miss the diapers and the intermittent opportunities to sleep but…her growth is phenomenal and scary and it all feels so sudden even though he knows it hasn't been.

They alight five stations later and he holds Maddy's hand as they rise to street level, Blaine's arm looped through his own. Maddy stares around the street with confusion wrinkling her brow but Blaine confidently leads them a couple of blocks north. He can tell his daughter is bursting with questions up until her eyes settle on the pet store across the road.

" _Papa_?" she squeals, gripping his hand tighter and bouncing on her feet as she looks back and forth from the store to her fathers. " _Daddy_?"

Blaine is incapable of keeping a straight face which gives away the secret they'd held onto for the past three weeks. Waiting for a safe moment to cross the road almost leads to Sebastian picking Maddy onto his hip just so she doesn't sprint away and get struck by a car.

They enter the store, the bell tinkling above their heads, and Sebastian finally lets Maddy go so she can dart around to the pens holding various puppies and kittens. She crouches in front of each cage, poking her little fingers at fluffy, licking bundles of fur and giggling each time. The store smells of newspaper and pee, not quite sour but not exactly pleasant. Animals yip and mew with excitement at their appearance when the owner peeks out from a back area.

"Hi boys," Margery says as she approaches them, hugging Blaine and shaking Sebastian's hand. Sebastian feels tiny fingers brush against the back of his leg and Margery's eyes fall to Maddy shyly gazing up at the stranger from behind his thigh. "And this must be the birthday girl!"

Sebastian strokes his fingers through Maddy's hair as she glances from him to Margery, clearly uncertain about who Margery is and whether she should trust this stranger. "This is our little angel, yes."

Margery holds out her hand and Blaine gives Maddy's shoulder a gentle squeeze. She hesitates before shaking it for all of a second and then shrinks behind Sebastian's leg again.

"Adorable," Margery coos and Sebastian smiles at the soft giggle he feels behind him. "You're still set on what you want?"

"Absolutely," Blaine says with a nod and Margery nods as well, holding up a hand to keep them there before disappearing into the back room. Blaine crouches in front of Maddy, coaxing her out from behind Sebastian with a hand on her waist. "Your Papa and I know you would really like a little brother or sister but it's…very difficult for us to achieve that at the moment," Blaine explains, cradling Maddy's cheek to gaze at her.

More children had been a frequent discussion between him and Blaine late at night for the past six months since Maddy had started asking for a sibling. They'd never managed a clear resolution to the topic. They'd never argued about it but Sebastian could remember all the challenges involved in surrogacy from last time and was unwilling to go through the ups and downs of that while loving every moment he got to share with Maddy. Adoption wasn't something either of them wanted because they weren't sure Maddy would understand it just yet. They knew it was an easier option than surrogacy, and definitely a viable alternative in another year or two when they thought Maddy would be able to process that a sibling was accepted by love rather than blood. They also weren't sure how jealous she might get with a new sibling, when someone else was  _permanently_  competing with her for their attention, especially considering she would be preparing for kindergarten and maybe that was enough upheaval in her young life for now.

"Anyway, we thought we might add someone else to our family that you can help us take care of and show us how great you'd be as a big sister," Sebastian says, cupping the back of Maddy's neck as she stares up at him with hopeful eyes.

Margery shuffles out from the back room and Maddy's eyes snap to the woman.

"Kitty!" Maddy shrieks, all nervousness around a stranger forgotten as she surges out of Blaine and Sebastian's arms to make grabby hands at the ginger ragdoll cradled against Margery's chest. The woman laughs and kneels in front of his daughter, showing Maddy the proper way to hold the kitten without crushing or injuring it.

Blaine tucks under his arm, nestled beneath his armpit, and Sebastian feels Blaine's fingers twisting against the shirt on his opposite hip from the arm slung around his back.

"I think she likes the cat," he observes as they watch Maddy nuzzling the kitten's fur and stroking its back with the biggest grin he thinks he's ever seen.

Blaine just smiles, and Sebastian thinks it probably looks as fond as his smile earlier.

* * *

Maddy becomes completely obsessed with Poppy, spending every second that she's awake and in the apartment fawning over the floppy, mewling kitten. Sebastian starts wondering if the kitten is going to be traumatised from receiving too much attention but he doesn't have the heart to tell his daughter that sometimes the cat might need some space. Once she's big enough, he knows Poppy will dictate who gets to hug and hold it and when.

He  _does_  notice though that the cat seems to sneeze whenever he holds it to his chest. At first, he thinks it's his imagination but then he starts noticing the way Poppy licks her toes and rubs her tummy and ears against the carpet after he lets her go. Blaine dismisses it as normal cat behaviour but Sebastian's not so sure.

"Papa?"

He looks up from the newspaper he'd been reading to find Maddy cradling Poppy against her chest, a little ginger ball that mews pitifully and flicks her tail. "What's up, poppet?"

"Poppy's tummy is red," Maddy says, holding out the kitten who flails her tiny hind legs at losing the support of Maddy's arm and being supported with hands around her chest and beneath her front legs.

Sebastian discards the newspaper and scoops the kitten into his lap, tracing his fingertip over the raised, red spots on the cat's tummy. He watches Poppy's ears twitch, the distressed  _mew_  that escapes the kitten's mouth, and starts examining the ears and mouth and eyes of the cat as well.

"Papa?"

He smiles and runs a hand down Poppy's arching back, twisting the flicking tail around his finger. "You remember when you played in the grass and got all itchy afterwards?" he asks, glancing from a nodding Maddy to the kitten, who sneezes against his leg. "I think there's something that makes Poppy get itchy."

Maddy's brow furrows. "Is Poppy gonna be okay?"

"I'll take her to the vet tomorrow and get her checked out, okay?"

Maddy nods and he holds out the cat, watching his daughter snuggle the kitten into her chest and carry it into her room. He won't say it in front of Maddy or Blaine but he's pretty sure Poppy might be allergic to  _him_.

* * *

"You're not serious!"

Sebastian sighs, fingers running through his wayward hair like they've been doing for the past couple of hours waiting for Blaine to get home. "He suggested it's my soap or cologne that Poppy has an allergy to. I  _told_  you she kept sneezing when she sat on my lap."

"But…" Blaine shrugs helplessly, the knife he'd been using to cut vegetables for dinner stuck in the air. "But  _people_  are meant to be allergic to  _cats_!"

He chuckles and slips his arms around Blaine, hooking his chin over the shorter male's shoulder to gaze upon the neat piles of vegetables. "We can keep Poppy. Once we've worked out what she's allergic to, it just means getting rid of it."

"So if it's your cologne, I have to get used to you using something else?" Blaine pouts as he leans into Sebastian's body. "I  _like_  how you smell."

"Because that doesn't seem weird at  _all_ ," he teases, pressing a kiss to the side of Blaine's neck and tickling his fingers against Blaine's belly.

Blaine huffs, tilting his neck for Sebastian to nuzzle at and press more kisses into the skin. He smiles against the flesh as he nibbles it. "You know what I mean," Blaine says.

He nods, because he does, and he knows he's not looking forward to searching for new soap or cologne that he likes the smell of after years of simply using the same thing. He kisses beneath Blaine's ear and withdraws his arms to allow Blaine to concentrate on dicing the vegetables without disturbing him to the extent that his hand slips and he loses a finger. Sebastian doesn't need any other disasters today. He's still not sure how to explain the vet's diagnosis to Maddy. He knows she won't care that his cologne has to change but…their  _cat_  is  _allergic_  to  _him_.

It all seems too absurd for words.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:**  Precious Moments  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K+  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  457  
 **Summary:**  Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  Cavity-inducing fluff.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous**  prompted a fic with the line: "Please, put it DOWN!."_

* * *

He's not good at moments like these. Perhaps he's downright  _hopeless_  at situations like these but he tries - valiantly - anyway because he owes it to Blaine and protecting Blaine's favourite Dalton mug from her tiny fingers but he's seriously about ready to let her break the damn thing just so he doesn't have to keep tearing his hair out trying to encourage her to-

"Please, put it  _down_ , Maddy," he insists, inching closer to her as she giggles and darts around the kitchen table because to her, this is the best game she's played all week while Blaine's been away at a conference and this is why he hopes they never,  _ever_  get divorced because he's not ready for the single-parent thing.

And if he doesn't save that mug, then he's pretty sure his marriage is toast and the prospect of single-parenting is a terrifying reality game-changer.

" _Maddy_ ," he sighs, casting his eyes around the kitchen for something to distract her. He's not sure  _why_  she likes the mug so much. Maybe it's because she misses Blaine and it's the one he always drinks from in the mornings. "Here. How about a cookie?" he says, moving towards the jar and unscrewing the lid.

She stares at him, with wide, hopeful eyes that are his colour but with an expression just like Blaine's. It's both disarming and adorable how much his little girl has picked up on  _both_  of their traits.

"How about  _two_  cookies?" he tries, holding them out to her and waving them around in an attempt to lure her in.

Her lips press together as she thinks about it and for the briefest flash, he resents that his daughter - barely past the age of a toddler - has enough intelligence to weigh the rewards of what she wants versus the cost of what she has to give up. He'll steer her away from law and politics but he can already tell she's going to be a force to be reckoned with.

"Okay!" she squeals, tottering towards him and grabbing the cookies from his hand.

"And the mug?" He holds out his hand expectantly and only manages to release a relieved sigh when the ceramic is safely ensconced within his hand. He's going to hide the damn thing in their underwear drawer as soon as she's lured in by the Disney DVD he intends to play. "Thank you, Maddy."

"Is 'kay, Pa!" she says, scampering into the den while cramming one of the cookies into her mouth as quickly as possible.

He rolls his eyes and screws the lid back onto the jar, wondering if the determined streak she's inherited will be a burden he has to bear the rest of his life.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:**  Precious Moments  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  M  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  3119  
 **Summary:**  Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  Cavity-inducing fluff.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

**Written for Seblaine Week 2015: Day 5 (Free Day)**

* * *

He manages to get home early. It's a definite bonus considering all the things he has to do.

He starts with a shower, washing his hair and scrubbing his skin until he feels clean and he smells fresh. He takes a moment to shave the beginnings of afternoon stubble across his jaw, avoiding any nicks to his skin even though he's in a hurry. He towels himself dry and blasts his hair with the hairdryer. While he waits for his hair to dry, he pulls on his underwear and applies deodorant and aftershave. He hops around trying to get his socks on and nearly drops the hairdryer in the toilet in the process, but he succeeds eventually. When his hair is no longer damp and clinging to his scalp, he rushes from the bathroom to complete the next item on his list of errands.

He slots his iPhone into the speaker dock and selects [the song he wants](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHrq_xncP7E%20), adjusting the volume so it's not too loud in the apartment and gives away what he's planning. He makes sure it's on an endless loop so he doesn't have to worry about another song starting. At the first twangs of the piano floating through the apartment, he feels his eyes tear up with memories.

He doesn't let himself linger too long. He still has things to do.

He swallows away the tears and begins tidying the apartment. He stows Maddy's toys in the nearest container and hides the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. He'll worry about cooking dinner later,  _much_ later, because he's not sure they'll want to eat much and it's not his turn to cook anyway. He finds Poppy nestled among Maddy's toys, her head resting against a giraffe he bought Maddy when she was two. The cat is clearly displeased at being disturbed from her nap. She hisses at him when he stows her in the carrier, glowering at him from behind the bars. She probably thinks they're going on a trip to the vet and he knows nothing he says will reassure her, but he  _is_  glad he won't have a cat beneath his feet. He shoves a few of Maddy's clothes into a bag and places it beside the carrier.

Satisfied, he checks his watch and panics when he realises he doesn't have much time. He skids into the bedroom and finds the outfit he wants tucked into the back of his side of the closet. He buttons the shirt and jacket, zips the fly of his pants, and cinches a belt around his waist. The fabric is a little tighter across his shoulders and around his waist than he remembers but it still fits and he's relieved. On his hands and knees, he searches for the shoes which have been placed in a box at the back of the closet. There's a thin coating of dust on the top of the box that he wipes away with his thumb before he removes the shoes and slide his feet inside. He knots the laces as quickly as he can, his heart pounding because he knows he's running out of time and the last thing he wants is for the door to open and he's not there and-

He scurries from the bedroom and makes it to the living room with only minutes to spare. The song loops to the beginning again and he scowls as fresh tears build in his eyes, like his tear ducts are betraying him with all the emotions he should be able to handle. He knots his tie haphazardly and smooths down the lapels of his jacket. He fiddles with his sleeves and realises he forgot cufflinks but they're probably just a hassle and he doesn't want to waste time with them right now. He checks his hair in the mirror at the end of the corridor, ruffling the strands until they're behaving and have some life. He wipes away a smear of shaving cream at the hinge of his jaw that he'd missed earlier.

The latest loop of the song is drawing to a close when he hears the scrape of the key. Immediately he stands straighter, squares his shoulders and twists his fingers together behind his back. His breathing shortens in excitement and anticipation and apprehension and his heart flops all over the place when the lock clunks and the handle twists.

"-and that's why Daddy thinks that…"

Blaine's words trail away as he enters the apartment. His eyes alight on Sebastian almost instantly. [He stares, his mouth falling open, frozen to the spot.](https://www.facebook.com/Kiis1065/videos/372217459629742/) Sebastian struggles with the increasing urge to fidget with his hands, his clothes, his hair. He subtly shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

A small face peers around Blaine's leg, her eyes widening when she sees Sebastian. He can see her hand grabbing at Blaine's jeans and tugging at the fabric. "Daddy, why is Papa dressed like a prince?"

Blaine brushes his fingers against Maddy's hair and Sebastian notices the tear that spills down his cheek. He seems only capable of blinking and staring for several long,  _long_  seconds. The continuing song in the background, the meaning it carries, and Blaine's awestruck expression is enough to bring Sebastian to the brink of tears again.

Slowly, very slowly, Blaine steps into the apartment. He lowers the bag of groceries to the floor and tugs Maddy into the apartment. He closes the door with his eyes still fixed on Sebastian's and he can tell their daughter is confused when Blaine steps towards him like he's enchanted. Without a word, Blaine's arms wrap around his neck and Sebastian's snake around his waist. One hand settles between Blaine's shoulder blades while one of Blaine's hands coils into the back of his neck. It's enough for Sebastian to feel the trembles rippling across Blaine's shoulders, the quietest of sniffles soaking into Sebastian's jacket.

"Daddy?" Maddy says with her sweet innocence while Sebastian nuzzles a kiss to Blaine's jaw. "Papa?"

For a moment he feels like a terrible father for ignoring his confused daughter but Blaine's almost clinging to him and that takes priority right now. He curves his hand to fit against the small of Blaine's back with the gentlest of pressure. Blaine gets the hint and shifts on his feet and they turn on the spot, slightly out of time with the music, and he can hear Maddy's distant giggling.

"I love you," he whispers into Blaine's ear as the man in his arms sniffs and holds him tighter.

"I didn't think you were going to be home tonight," Blaine mumbles and Sebastian smiles and noses at some of the curls spiralling free of the gel by his neck.

"An elaborate ruse to lull you into a false sense of security," he teases and Blaine tugs at his hair, not quite painful but an attempt at scolding his lies nonetheless. "Hunter will be here soon to take Maddy and Poppy off our hands."

He can feel Blaine's smile as they continue in their circle, swaying back and forth and getting lost in the moment. It's like another moment, one eight years ago after they'd exchanged vows and promises and rings, kissed in front of a small gathering of their friends and family, and enjoyed a reception by the waterfront. Sand had squeezed between the gaps in his toes as he'd watched the sunset with his chin hooked over Blaine's shoulder and his arms around Blaine's waist, thinking about how the end of the day was the dawn of a new beginning for  _them_.

It's a moment before Maddy was born, before she was even thought of, so he can't blame his little girl for being confused by her daddies holding onto each other and crying. They probably look ridiculous to her.

The only reason he lets go of Blaine is that he hears a knock on the door. He kisses Blaine's cheek as their arms slide away and moves to open it. Hunter is on the doorstep, an eyebrow raised.

"How come  _I'm_  on babysitting duty?" Hunter says by way of a greeting.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and beckons the male inside. Hunter's already scooping Maddy into his arms for a hug and she grabs at his hair and makes "Rah" noises because she thinks he's some sort of lion. From the moment she'd heard the word 'hunter' and associated it with animals, her greeting of Hunter was solidified. Hunter's irritation at her actions is precisely why Sebastian hasn't taught her to do anything different when she sees him. It entertains him far too much.

" _You're_  on babysitting duty because you owe me a favour or ten," he says as he collects the kitten carrier from the living room and grabs the sparkly pink and purple backpack with Maddy's clothes iside.

" _Ten_?" Hunter protests, trying to shake his head away from Maddy's grasp. He takes the backpack from Sebastian's hand and slings it over his shoulder. "More like  _you_  owe  _me_."

"In your dreams, Clarington," he says, passing the carrier to Hunter and then nearly shoving him out the door. "Bye, princess," he says, kissing Maddy's forehead. She looks completely bewildered at the way she's being bundled out the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Try to remember to-" Sebastian slams the door in Hunter's face but not before he manages to eke out the last syllable- "eat."

Blaine's shoulders are shaking with barely contained amusement as Sebastian rushes at him, lifting him into his arms and spinning him on the spot. It's rare they get the opportunity to be alone and he fully intends to take advantage of it. Blaine's hands grasp at his jaw and he stills long enough for their lips to meet.

"I love you," he says between kisses and Blaine giggles breathlessly, his fingers moving to loosen Sebastian's tie and undo his top button.

"Really? I had no idea," Blaine teases and Sebastian scrunches his nose and guides Blaine until his back is pressed against the wall. His hazel eyes are bright with happiness but dark with arousal, his lips red and parted with eagerness.

"If you'd rather I get Hunter to bring Maddy back and you-"

His words trail away as Blaine's mouth catches his again. He fumbles with Blaine's bowtie and the buttons of his polo. Blaine is far more adept at pushing his jacket and shirt from his shoulders. Somewhere between the wall and tracking their way to the bedroom, he silences the music and a hush invades their apartment. A trail of clothing gets left in their wake which he'll have to remember to collect before Maddy gets home in the morning and is potentially scarred for life.

By the time they approach the bed, Sebastian's down to only his underwear and Blaine's battling with the belt holding up his pants.

"How come you had less clothes on but I'm naked first?" he mutters and Blaine laughs, letting his hands get pushed away so Sebastian can rid him of the belt and start peeling at the tight pants Blaine has never grown tired of despite the fact he's no longer a teenager.

"I guess you're just more excited," Blaine says while Sebastian pushes him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Am I? That can change pretty quick."

He drops to one knee and starts to drag Blaine's pants and underwear from his skin. He kisses the inside of Blaine's knee and along his calf, tossing the clothing to one side. He moves up, decorating kisses along Blaine's skin, until his lips wrap around the head of Blaine's cock. Blaine whimpers, a hand digging into Sebastian's hair to encourage his movements. He sucks and licks at each vein, each patch of skin, each ridge of flesh. Blaine's whimpers turn into moans and then stuttered panting, his grip tightening to the point Sebastian feels pinpricks of pain across his scalp. He steals a peek upwards and notices the thin sheen of sweat glistening on Blaine's abdomen, the extended neck from his tipped head and slows the actions of his mouth. He can taste the salty pre-come on his tongue and the scent of Blaine's arousal is all around him. It's enough to drive him mad.

He moves to kiss the inside of each of Blaine's quivering thighs, scraping his teeth along the flesh and enjoying the whine Blaine makes as he twitches his hips forward. What his husband wants is obvious but Sebastian shakes his head and rises to his feet.

"I thought you weren't that excited?" he muses and Blaine scowls at him, his hand tugging the elastic of Sebastian's underwear and snapping it against his belly. It stings his flesh and his cock doesn't like the rough fabric anymore.

"I can get myself off if you're not going-"

Sebastian hooks his finger into his underwear and pushes it down, his erection jutting between his legs and derailing Blaine's train of thought. He watches with a smirk as Blaine licks his lips.

"I plan on getting you off a  _lot_  tonight," he promises and Blaine hums.

Blaine's hand presses to Sebastian's waist and guides him closer, until the tip of his cock sinks into the wet heat of Blaine's mouth. He moans before he can stop himself, gazing down at Blaine's lidded eyes and the way his lips are parted to accommodate Sebastian's girth. He swipes a thumb against the corner of Blaine's lip when he notices a streak of spittle escaping and whispers his appreciation of his husband when Blaine's tongue rolls over his flesh. He cradles the back of Blaine's neck and Blaine stills, his mouth opening wider, allowing Sebastian to push deeper into his throat before withdrawing. He watches Blaine because he can, because the angle is perfect for it, and finds it difficult to concentrate when he looks so fucking  _beautiful_.

He thrusts until his lower back grows tight. He stops and runs his fingers through Blaine's loosening curls. The air feels cool on his damp cock and Blaine looks slightly dazed when Sebastian tips his head back and looked into his eyes.

"You're a wreck," he says with a fond smile. Blaine rubs the back of his hand over his mouth and Sebastian almost forgets what else he wanted to do tonight when he sees the pink tongue lick his lips again.

Blaine scoots out of his grip until his head finds the pillows. His legs splay open with an obvious invitation. Sebastian's fingers curl around his cock to give it a few tugs and relieve some of the tension in his groin.

"You're meant to  _fuck_  me, not jerk yourself off over there," Blaine says, a hand brushing against his length. Sebastian gives a small nod and clambers onto the bed, covering Blaine's body with his as they kiss. He can feel Blaine's legs winding around his waist, feel the way their bodies slot together in a way that's so familiar, and he ruts against Blaine's hip while his husband tries to rock into his. He can feel sweat beading along the back of his shoulders as Blaine hisses and moans against his lips or close to his ear. Nails scrape down his back as he keeps adjusting their bodies. He bends Blaine's legs until he knows there's a burn in his muscles and seeks out Blaine's mouth, kissing him over and over as they move together.

By the time he's stretched Blaine, his husband is writhing against the sheets and pleading for more. His lips attach to Blaine's collarbone, sucking a mark into the skin as his hips roll closer and closer. Fingers dig into his upper arms, his own pressing into Blaine's waist to raise his body and he feels Blaine's breath of relief against his forehead when he pushes inside.

Their fevered pace gradually shifts into something languid and controlled. He takes the time to enjoy Blaine's body, using every piece of knowledge he has about where to touch and how to kiss to bring Blaine the most pleasure. He watches Blaine's stomach muscles clench, the breath that stutters past his lips, the involuntary spasms of his fingers. Blaine retaliates against Sebastian's teasing but it's weak when his husband is so blissed out. The feeble attempts of Blaine's hands on his skin feel good but he's barely present and Sebastian uses that to his advantage.

He strokes Blaine to completion and watches the man tremble apart beneath him. He presses kisses to Blaine's neck as he thrusts faster, chasing his orgasm until it tears through him. His breathing falters, rough against his lips. As he tucks his face against Blaine's neck, inhaling the scent of his skin, he feels Blaine's hand coil into his hair. Fingers skim over his scalp and skin in soothing patterns.

"I love you too," Blaine murmurs and he smiles, his eyes half-closing in satisfaction.

* * *

Blaine thinks getting take-out on their anniversary is lame but Sebastian doesn't want to cook. He argues that he'd rather keep Blaine close and that's how he ends up on the couch in his underwear with Blaine sprawled across his lap. They share a couple of boxes of Chinese food, extending pieces of vegetable or chicken back and forth at the end of chopsticks. It's an entirely different meal to their wedding night, which had included stiff clothes and too much ceremony for Sebastian's tastes. He prefers this because this is  _them_ , simple and raw and stripped down to the core.

They exchange kisses and touches, shower together and rumple the sheets a few more times. They take naps for sleep when it's needed and spend hours curled together until the sun begins to creep through the windows. He gazes into Blaine's eyes, entranced by the colours threading through his hair and lightening the honey-hazel of his eyes.

They're onto their second mug of coffee when Hunter arrives with Maddy, who flings herself into their arms as if she hasn't seen them for a week. Sebastian holds her against his hip and presses noisy kisses to her skin while Blaine strokes her hair. She squeals and giggles and preens under the attention, squeaking out the Disney movies she got to watch with Hunter and how impressed she was that he knew  _all_  the words.

Sebastian shoots Hunter a look above her head and Hunter runs a finger across his throat, a dark scowl lowering his brow. He hides a grin in Maddy's hair and spins her around, reminded again of how much he loves his little family more than anything in the world and all the moments he gets to share with them that give his life meaning and happiness.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:**  Precious Moments  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  M  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  662  
 **Summary:**  Sebastian loves having a few precious moments of time to himself before Blaine gets home, but there are other moments he loves too.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  Cavity-inducing fluff.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous**  prompted a fic on Tumblr which included the sentence: "Mmm... Your kid before five in the morning."_

* * *

He feels the soft depression against his left foot and it stirs him awake from the dream he'd been enjoying: him and Blaine basking in the summer sun somewhere in Hawaii. The room is still dark, only the faintest glow behind the curtains indicating that it's early.  _Very_  early.

The blanket shifts near his ankle and Blaine grunts in his sleep, cuddling closer into Sebastian's embrace. Sebastian dares to shift his foot and hears a soft _mew_  accompanied by a giggle. He suppresses a sigh as he untangles his arms from Blaine's body, which jostles his husband awake just enough for him to guess what's happened.

"She's put the cat on our bed again, hasn't she?" Blaine mumbles, his words slurred with sleep.

He hums, knowing  _she_  isn't far away and if it wasn't so early, he'd probably fight her into the bed and tickle her half to death. He's tempted to rise and carry her back to her bed, to give him and Blaine a few more hours of sleep. Except if she's deploying the cat, he knows she's up to something far more dastardly and putting her back to bed won't solve anything.

Tiny paws creep from his ankle to his knee and Blaine barely stifles a groan of irritation. His husband isn't a morning person. Not in the slightest.

"Should I make her breakfast?" he whispers, listening carefully until he can make a guess as to where she's located in the room.

"Mmm…your kid before five in the morning," Blaine murmurs, wriggling free of Sebastian's arms and hugging a pillow instead. Sebastian pouts at how easily he's replaced by a piece of bedding. "S'too early."

Sebastian agrees wholeheartedly as he brushes a kiss to Blaine's neck, noting how quickly his breathing evens out. He eases himself into a sitting position, groping for the fluffy kitten near his legs until his hands close around Poppy. She gives a soft  _mew_  of surprise as he curls her into his chest and climbs from the bed.

"Maddy?" he breathes, finding her at the foot of the bed on his side. He brushes a hand through her hair and guides her from the room. Once they're in the corridor, he presses the door closed and crouches in front of her. Light spills from beneath the bathroom door and offers just enough illumination to see her face: wide eyes, shiny cheeks, wobbling lower lip. "Princess? What's wrong?"

"I-" Her voice wavers and he touches a hand to her waist, pulling her towards him. Tiny fists rub at her eyes. "I h-had a bad dream and I- I didn't wanna w-wake you and Daddy b-but…"

He passes Poppy into her arms and folds his daughter into his chest. Her head falls to his chest, quiet sniffles filling the silence as he hushes her. He nuzzles and kisses her hair, waiting until her small shoulders have stopped shaking before he speaks.

"How about we leave Poppy in her basket and you can join Daddy and I in bed to get a bit more sleep?" he says, running his fingers through some of her tangled curls. "I don't think any scary dreams will come to you if they know you have two scarier daddies to keep them away."

Maddy giggles wetly and he feels her nod against his chest. He relaxes his arms so she can take Poppy to the basket that sits at the end of the corridor outside Maddy's room, watching as she places the kitten down. He can hear her indistinct whispers, Maddy telling Poppy to stay put presumably, and then the quick rush of her footsteps as she scampers back into his arms.

He sweeps her off her feet and carries her into his bed, keeping her close to the side so she doesn't wriggle around and disturb Blaine.

"Thank you, Papa," she whispers as he holds her against his chest.

"Any time, Princess," he whispers back with another kiss to her hair.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
